


Tonight, we live under the stars

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 111 words, Confessions, High School, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John asks himself what does he want out of life?Well turns out he wants his best friend.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	Tonight, we live under the stars

John sighs. He wasn't planning on telling Dave this during school. But he doesn't see a better option, Daves never really allowed out but John was really hoping that he could give Dave some time to respond, in between classes doesn't sound fair. John waits for after school, he pulls Dave aside and tells him... 

"I think I have a... ha... dude, hold on... don't look at me with that face! I'm gonna say that I have a crush on you. Not I need to take a shit!" 

Dave thinks it's a prank. It's gotta be a joke if it's Egbert... right? 

Then... when John kisses him. Dave knows what's up. 


End file.
